


假日海滩

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 一个有点意识流的27言。
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Kogototsuna





	假日海滩

**Author's Note:**

> 在没有任何提示的情况下，本文可以被分为T级。但如果进行了完整的解释，这甚至能直接进入E级……
> 
> 所以我选了介中的M级 : P
> 
> 经过慎重考虑，本文不提供注释，嗯。作为提示的tag和预警也删掉了，反正这种程度还算不上non-con吧……

身为火炎化身的言纲意外地很喜欢海。

这里的“意外”是针对纲吉而言。尽管他很清楚死气火炎并不等同于真正的火，惯性思维却足以让他对“水火相容”的景象啧啧称奇。于是他趁着言纲半个小腿浸在海水里，眺望着夕阳的时候试探性地掬了一捧海水泼过去。言纲没有躲，也没有少掉一块——他们在彭格列的私人海滩上，这是纲吉能够放心大胆地尝试可能造成灵异现象的行动的前提——只是顶着一头湿漉漉地塌下来的头发，慢慢地转过头来，略带茫然地望着他。纲吉被那疑惑的眼神激发了负疚感，走过去擦擦言纲脸上的水：这孩子眼睛进了海水都不知道眨眨眼，组织着语言对纯真如稚子的火炎精灵解释人类如何将互相泼水作为一种嬉戏方式。言纲若有所思地点点头，一分钟后纲吉被一口袋海水浇了个透心凉。纲吉抹了一把脸，内心悲愤地谴责着非人类的作弊行径，看到言纲“兴致勃勃地”构建起更大的口袋，连忙解释道具是绝对禁止项。不过十分钟后他自己打破了这个规则，和言纲一人一把水枪玩到了天黑。

在缺乏人类活动痕迹的地方，星空总是不羁于展示自身的美。不同于光污染严重的区域里朦胧的、混合了浅灰与奶白的轻纱，自然的夜是深沉的蓝，是倒悬于空中的渊，繁星便是一把撒在渊底的碎钻，泠泠地放着光，喁喁低语着异类的知识，诱人投身恐惧。

夜里的沙滩也是惨白的，缺一点生气。纲吉把手指戳入沙子，想翻找出一只小小的蟹。松散的沙起初还欢迎着他的到来，随着深度的增加却抗拒地挤压在手指周围，阻止他继续深入。他缓慢地转动手指，勾着指节探寻薄弱之处，终于拓展出一个完美的洞。等到他的手指离开，里面还是没有螃蟹，只有水慢慢地从底下渗上来。纲吉好奇地用小指蘸了一点咸涩的液体，明明是远离海岸线的地方，怎么会有水呢？

是因为沙的内部存着水，言纲回答道。浪潮日复一日地拍打着沙滩，从交接的地方就渗入了水。只要存在于海的身边，沙就永远无法彻底摆脱水的侵染。

他们一起看着小洞变成井，又变成泉，咕噜咕噜地，腾起一个又一个柔软的结。你的参数算错了，纲吉说。言纲默不作声地在沙上拍了一下，于是水涌得更欢了。无定形的水悬浮在空中，泛着蓝莹莹的光，晃晃悠悠地飞上天去。在虚构的世界里寻找真实感本就是一厢情愿，莫说是违背物理规则，哪怕要让这洞眼里流淌出粘稠的奶与蜜也不过在一念之间。但是那样就没有意义了，人需要和事实接壤才能找到自己的定位。

他们继续坐在沙滩上，一个以彭格列的私人海滩为原型而架构出的模拟海滩上。潮慢慢地涨上来，最初只能勉强碰到脚趾，后来几乎能淹到脚腕。潮很守信地以固定的频率前来，给予一个柔和的亲吻，留下湿润的印记又克制地退却，等待下一次鼓起勇气。

潮涨得太快了，纲吉抱怨道。裤子都被弄湿了。但抱怨归抱怨，他并不打算起身，也不让言纲去调整参数。直到一个大浪猝不及防地打过来，这下衣服也湿透了。

纲吉把短袖脱掉，毛巾一样挂在手里，用力一拧。海风无情地吹在身上，让他不由自主地打了个喷嚏。在虚假的世界里当然不会感冒，可任谁也不会喜欢挨冻。在他把半干的衣服穿上之前，言纲从背后抱住他，半透明的身体散发出微光。赤橙的炎丝丝缕缕地渗入空气，精准地蒸发掉表层的水珠。湿漉漉的皮肤很快就变得干爽，短袖也是。这也太大材小用了。纲吉反手向肩膀的位置探去，触到了带着温度的发。

冷吗？

言纲摇摇头，把下巴搁在他的肩上，安静地维持着跪坐的姿势。粗粝、潮湿的沙挤压在膝盖的位置，将疼痛与寒意刺入并不存在的关节。

火炎的化身不畏高温，亦不畏寒冷。言纲可以赤脚走在滚烫的沙滩上，也可以不做任何热身活动便跳入冰冷的海水。不过纲吉总认为言纲其实更偏爱温暖。他有足够的佐证：言总是眷恋着他身上的温度，在这个没有其他人存在的地方，言时常在没有其他安排时走到他身边，向他请求一个拥抱，或者更多。

纲吉尝试验证自己的猜想。他放下一块冰，看到那一片的肋骨猛然下沉。言纲像是被扎了一刀似的肌肉紧绷，却没有做出任何反抗的举动，双手也老老实实地摆在原位，仿佛有根无形的绳子捆在那里。冰块拖曳着晶亮的水迹顺着重力下滑，纲吉在它完全掉下去之前接住，带着歉意问：难受吗？言纲摇摇头，胸膛如人类般以舒缓的节奏规律地起伏。

纲吉执着于确认言纲的感受。这并不合理，对火炎精灵来说，人类的感受只是单纯的信号模拟，不可能用喜恶来分类。或许纲吉更在意的是确认的行为，他试图通过这种方式逐步培养言纲的自我意识。言纲应当有喜欢和不喜欢的事物，言纲应当有拒绝的权利，他在试图传达这一点。

言纲不能理解纲吉的想法。正如他也不理解纲吉为什么每次都会询问他是否愿意。即使外表足够似人，泽田言纲本质上仍是非人的异类，纲分明最清楚这一点。不过他向来对纲吉的任何行为抱有超乎寻常的容忍度，只是将之作为惯例接受，并一次次地表达同意。但是这还不够，他的顺从让纲产生了新的忧虑。

“我只是担心，也许你会变得无法拒绝我。也许你只是在纵容我，而压抑了自己的感受。”那时纲把手指伸入他的发间，带着爱怜的心情轻柔地梳理。最后，纲放轻了声音，有些难过地慨叹，“我总是不明白你在想什么。”

这怎么会成为困扰呢？泽田纲吉是泽田言纲的主人，他当然可以将自己的精神同言纲的本体相连，直接去读取言纲的所思所想。完全的链接确实超出了人类理识的承受能力，可浅层的交互难道还不足以让纲吉确认言其实没有因他而产生过任何负面的情绪吗？

自己的感受。言纲反复思考这个表述，猜测纲吉是在期待他的主动。于是在纲吉从啤酒中取来第二块冰的时候，他抬起头，将冰块连同手指一起咬住。言纲很小心地收起了牙齿，让这个动作比起咬更像是含。纲吉吓了一跳，手指抖了抖，差点松开。他们花费了足够的时间让冰块消融于37摄氏度的模拟口腔，而不是更深处的火炎之中，又让那两根冰冷的手指逐渐恢复常温。纲吉若有所思地注视着自己湿润的手指，转头询问言纲是否愿意尝试另一处温度更高的内腔。言纲当然不会拒绝。作为补偿，纲吉把自己夺走的温度全都加倍反哺了回去。言纲始终维持着对纲吉的目光的锁定，向他请求：更多、更多、全部。他将一切都记录下来，比人类能想象得更加详尽。最后他呼唤：Tsuna。然后他得到了来自纲的馈赠。

綱，つな，Tsuna。言纲惯于如此称呼纲吉。火炎精灵在很久之后才了解到敬称和昵称的知识，他选择这个称呼无关情感亲疏，只是因为这是他学会的第一个人类的词汇。纲吉谈起自己的名字，笑称总有外国友人喜欢在这两个音节后面加上mi（tsunami，海啸）。言纲觉得纲吉的形象同那凶暴的自然现象并不相符，随后纲吉又说，其实真正和自己的名字最接近的词是Tuna（金枪鱼）。那是一种生活在远洋的大型鱼类，以矫健的泳姿和精美的肉质著称。

纲吉很擅长游泳。他们有时会一起游到远处的一个小岛上，并不是为了在上面做什么，只是单纯地设个显而易见的目标。言纲以为这和纲吉在祖国生活的十四年有关，但纲吉却坦言自己是在来到意大利之后才真正开始擅长游泳。这不是因为意大利同样是个靠海而多水的国家，而是因为他的恩师里包恩，或者更准确地说是里包恩豢养的鲨鱼。纲吉不大愿意回想那些细节，只是时不时地会用复杂的语气提起，正是里包恩的严厉成就了今日的他。

于是言纲想象了从鲨群中逃脱的蓝鳍金枪鱼。身长近两米的庞大鱼类拧动腰身，灵巧地躲开捕食者的尖牙，以堪比汽车的泳速悠然离去，尾巴有力地摆动着，在海水中制造出层层扰动。偶然地，跃出海面，橙红的夕阳便透过朦胧的雾印在它的视网膜上，留下灼烧似的痕迹。适应性强，热爱群聚，这种鱼有着相当有趣的习性。后来纲吉带他去山本老爹的寿司店里品尝了“全世界最美味的”金枪鱼寿司，原料属于养殖种，由彭格列某下属产业提供——纲吉向来厌恶用残害濒危动物的方式来彰显财力或者身份的行为。言纲依旧不能理解人类如何在“好吃”与“不好吃”之间设立界限，不过这不妨碍他依照纲吉的神情将这种食物归类为“好吃”，并尝试提取特征。大量的数据录入导向逐步精确的分类，假如有一天言能和纲得出相同的结论，即使无法还原中间的思维过程，是否也能认为言理解了纲呢？

纲吉恐怕也拥有相同的困扰。他将自己的精神同言纲相连，把自己的感知、情绪、观念思想欲望意志统统灌输过去。同时他也读到言纲的记录，能够理解的和无法理解的。他奔向走廊的尽头，踏上回旋阶梯的最高处，去探寻更深处的信息，哪怕只是查看就足以让他头痛到要发疯。这时言纲总能顺着联系找到他，拥抱他，安抚他躁动的神经——或者，有时候，封锁记忆。精神的世界里，自我与他者的边界并不分明，更何况这个世界本是因他而建立。

在极少数的反向链接中，言纲会表现得比纲吉更谨慎。言纲不会迷失在人类浅薄的识海中，他只是受限于人类的脆弱。他很少试图探究纲吉的隐私，风一样掠过那些繁复的图景，唯一的冒险举动不过是将“控制栓”轻轻提起，吞咽下所有喷涌而出的黑泥。

治疗——是的，有时仅仅是出于疗愈的目的。将纲吉内心的伤痕以白描或隐喻的方式复现在火炎精灵所编织的虚假躯壳上，看着它们慢慢愈合，或者——直接被一把火烧尽。正如他们行走在海边，滚烫的沙留下烙痕，破碎的贝壳扎入指缝，咸腥的海风将盐粒送入伤口，这些是譬喻亦是宣泄。沙覆盖身体，留下炙烤痕迹，是象征了什么？桎梏水中，长长的海带缠住双腿，又暗喻了何者？红色的压痕，紫色的斑痕，青黑的淤青，暗褐的伤疤。人体如白纸，却能展现出丰富的色彩，画笔为——痛苦。或许更恰当的联想是雕刀。利刃开凿石块，在此处暴力和爱意惊人地完美融合，受难的神像就从原石的低泣中显现出来，带着包容万物亦空无一物的微笑。

言纲学习过纲吉的微笑。同样地，没有任何深层的含义，只是因为足够常见。纲吉告诉他，表情是人类用于沟通的一项基本工具，用于表达自己的心情，有时其重要性更甚于语言。言纲认为这个定义同事实存在矛盾，因为纲在微笑时常常是不高兴的。纲吉说，是的，这就是意义所在。表情要传达的是自己想要传达的信息，可以是真心，也可以是假意。就像话语一样。

就像话语一样。

欺瞒是不好的行为，但是人类的交流不能没有这个。人类是很脆弱的东西，真相对他们来说太炽热、太冰冷，过分的极端是会把人类杀死的。人类需要适当的谎言和隐瞒来调节信息的交换，以此维持安全的距离，就像地球外面的大气层，阻拦着内外的辐射，把地表的温度调节到合适的程度。

言纲不能理解这一点。死气总是以最极端的方式存在，或是热烈的炎，或是冷酷的冰。于是他向纲吉学习人类如何在中间的位置小心翼翼地维持平衡。刺激，反应。复现刺激，模拟反应。要相似到什么程度才能算是完美地模拟一个人呢？说出相同的话语，做出相同的身体反应？

中文屋。纲吉喃喃着。

对外界的刺激做出符合预期的反应，可观测的部分成为判定的标准。外形像人，交谈起来像人，躯体的反应像人，就可以认为其等同于人吗？内在的真实其实是不可确认且无关紧要的吗？又或许“中文屋”和内部的“人”一同构成了能够理解中文的实体，在日复一日的模仿中，那个人也终于理解了象形文字。厌恶，喜爱。dislikes and likes。疼痛，欢愉。pain and joy。仇恨，爱恋。hatred and love。屋中人从母语中挑拣出最贴近的词汇，从某一天开始他再也不需要查看手册，但那并不是理解——只是无限的近似。理解，真正的理解是什么？

人与人之间难道就存在理解吗？还是说那只是错觉呢？人脑是个巨大的黑匣，外人能了解到的只有输入和输出。一人的爱人出车祸死掉了，另一人见他痛哭的模样想起自己逝去的宠物狗，也跟着大哭起来。他们难道真正理解了对方的悲伤吗？只不过是恰巧有着类同的原因和相似的外在表现，便顺理成章地相呼应起来。人是多么擅长意淫的生物啊，遇到好事了，看到鸟儿在枝头鸣叫便说鸟儿在为自己贺喜；遇到坏事了，看到青蛙在塘边鼓噪便说青蛙在嘲讽自己。甚至看到风云变幻，大雨滂沱而下，还会以为连老天都在为自己而悲泣。人不能理解他者，除非将他者转化为另外的自我。拟人，换位思考，本质上都是一样的。纲吉将自我赋予言纲，从言纲身上看到自己。于是他理解了自己。

于是他理解了*%&#%@^$%#……

纲吉缓慢地、小心地离开，宣告了这一次融合的终止。继续停留下去也没关系，一直留在这里也没关系，但是，纲吉一向拥有良好的自制力。随后纲吉会带着言纲一起去浴室，问他累不累、有没有被弄疼。这也属于惯例。

疲惫，疼痛，这些想法是人类的傲慢。言纲不会因为愉快的感受而喜悦，也不会因为负面的感受而难过。那么，关于温度的想法，恐怕也只是人类的一厢情愿吧。

死气火炎的温度可以高达几千度，相较之下，人类的体温只能算作比死气之冰温暖一点点。就像沉浸在海里，被温和地包裹着，随着海水的运动而起伏。水，这柔软而无形的东西具有惊人的力量。在海中它几乎可以成为暴君，肆意摆弄着人的四肢，迫使人承受它的冲击。胡乱的挣扎只会陷得更深，直到沉下去，沉下去，紧闭的牙关打开，咸涩的海水欣然涌入，充满内腔，将反抗的意识也一并夺走。但多数时候浅尝辄止的接触不足以让它暴露出凶性，只需半浮半沉地躺在水面上，享受它的律动。若是被海风吹得冷了，便呼出一口气，让身体完全地浸没在温暖的海水中。

浪潮规律性地拍打着海岸，裹挟了无数生命。它们知道前方不是新生，而是死地吗？还是即使知道也只能义无反顾，用幻想的终局来麻醉神经呢？无论如何，留在岸上的终究只能在瘠薄的的沙中失去水分，或是旱死，或是饿死，或是在曝晒中迎来绝望。他们行走在沙滩上，将那些白色的尸体一一拾起。于是最后的痕迹也消失了。

=======================================

老旧的录像带吱吱呀呀地转动着，泛黄的影像终于播放到了尾声。纲吉长久地沉默着，好半天才从这个故事中脱离出来。言纲从沙发上站起来，要去换下一部带子。纲吉伸手拉住他，认为自己需要一点时间来消化。

他们处在回旋阶梯顶端的阁楼里，纲吉在十四岁第一次来到这里时被言纲阻止，到了现在，他才用自己已经成年的理由得到了通行证。

精神世界中的所有实体都是想象的产物。在“链接”行为中，存储在言纲本体中的信息以纲吉能理解和接受的形式有限度地呈现，走廊、大厅、阁楼，都是最符合他的认知的具现化。原来他的潜意识里是这样认知“记忆”的吗，易碎的镜子和泛黄的录像带？这象征了什么？代表了什么？

是的，这里存放的是关于另一个泽田纲吉的回忆。准确地说，是同回旋楼梯与装饰了彩色玻璃的阁楼相衬的那些回忆。在未来世界里为了与白兰抗争而牺牲的那个泽田纲吉，留下了一个没有白兰也没有他的残破世界。纲吉出于私心，在战争结束之后将不存在于十年前的言纲带回了自己的时间。他们一同度过了六年，和言纲在那个泽田纲吉身边生活的时间一样长。言纲究竟如何看待他所认识的两个纲吉呢，是否重视其中一个甚过另一个呢，纲吉一直在思考这些问题，从来不敢问出口。就像他也不敢问，言纲如何看待另一个他的死亡。

言纲从冰箱里取出牛奶——同样是幻想出来的——在被纲吉抗议之后换成了红茶。纲吉对此感到挫败。初见时那个稚嫩的、十四岁的他似乎永久地停留在言纲的印象中，让言纲无法把他的形象同成熟可靠联系起来，即使他在这些年里愈长愈高，同言纲拥抱时也不再像小孩子同长辈撒娇。圆润的眼变得狭长，柔和的五官变得凌厉，他正在逐渐趋向言纲。他知道这说法犯了因果倒置的错误，实际上应当是言纲像他——言纲的外貌是完全仿自二十四岁的他。但他还是会认为自己在接近言纲。他向往，并模仿着言纲身上继承自未来的他的能力、性格……以及更多。

言纲记录了关于泽田纲吉的全部。纲吉隐约意识到这是怎样一个令人毛骨悚然的事实，是在一切结束之后。超直感阻止他思考某个几乎发生了的IF，或许在相邻的平行世界里，正存在着这样一个言纲，让泽田纲吉在自己身上“复活”。

泽田纲吉的某部分一直活在泽田言纲身上。纲吉无法否认这一点。那些记录以各种超出人类想象范畴的方式存在着，就比如现在他所看到的，肢体的交互。

他看到那块肌肤毫无理由地形变，仿佛有什么不可见之物压在上面。突然出现的蜿蜒水迹，一朵朵绽开的红梅，无风而动的草丛，鱼儿翕动的口，无一不暗示着另一人的存在。一个幽灵，一个看不见的幽灵，正遵循着记忆里的方式狂放地挥舞着指挥棒。那个幽灵就这样存活了整整六年，在他与他之间。纲吉想到这里，忽然觉得有什么东西哽在食管里，吐不出，咽不下，只顽固地卡着，用一阵又一阵的隐痛彰显自身的存在。

于是他加入了乐队中。在激烈鼓点的间隙，插入独属于自己的旋律。言纲注意到他的行动，体贴地放慢了播放的速度。两种不同的旋律交织在一起，对抗又合作，终于在互相撕扯中达到高潮。

片刻的恍惚后，他们回归了“现实”。

纲吉懒洋洋地窝在被炉里，手上一个剥了一半的橘子因为手指松开，滚落到一边，在掉下桌子前被一只手挡住——是言纲。厨房里传来女性柔软的哼唱声，和着抽风机的低沉嗡鸣，是妈妈在做饭。

他几乎又要睡着了。零星的情绪刺激着大脑，促使他抬起眼皮，组织出有意义的话语。

“我不是他。”

“我知道。”

“……我也是他。”

“我知道。”

他不再言语。还有什么好说的呢，该传达的已经完全地传达到了，想要申明的也好好地说清楚了。眼皮落了下去。意识也跟着要坠下去，坠下去，到最深处的渊底。但是某种恐慌勒住了他的脖子，让他不由自主地唤道：

“言。”

“我在。”

他在黑暗中摸索着另一只手。很快他就找到一只似人的肢体。用额头抵着仿真的指节，他在彻底沉入梦境之前，将真相告知自我：

“你不属于我。”

沉默。

他勾一勾嘴角，忽然用很轻快的语气说：“你也不属于他。”

没等言纲回答，他就放任自己睡着了。在那里，咸涩的海风吹拂着脸颊，细沙渗入指缝，清凉的潮水浅浅地掠过脚面。那是他们的假日海滩，一个凡人偶然触及的虚无幻梦。

炎色的人形自身边勾勒。

（完）


End file.
